


Fíric Simplí

by Death_Shapeshifter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Appreciate Me Please, F/F, I Don't Even Know, It Took Two Years, My First Work in This Fandom, Tea Gets Served, This Might Have Already Been Done Before, Yet We Are Finally Here, and it is HOT, worked very hard on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Shapeshifter/pseuds/Death_Shapeshifter
Summary: And that's a simple fact.





	Fíric Simplí

**Author's Note:**

> Please, continue. I'll just wait here, sipping my tea. You can have some when you're ready.

_**Kara Danvers is the ultimate top.** _

 

_**Lena Luthor is the ultimate bottom.** _

 

~~ _**And that's a simple fact.** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Fíric Simplí means A Simple Fact in Irish.


End file.
